


When you sleep（倒错十字同人）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar(1996 London cast)
Genre: M/M, 睡奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 标题取自Mary Lambert的歌，背景是Zubin犹和Steve稣与Erik西蒙三人一同战斗，Zubin和Steve都重伤昏迷过去并损失精神值，Erik西蒙决定要在Steve醒来前为他补魔





	When you sleep（倒错十字同人）

当Erik触碰到Steve的身体时，手是颤抖的。

Steve的体温比他要低些，或许是因为受伤，他不太懂这个，但他为Steve没有发烧而感到庆幸。

Erik解开Steve衣物的动作轻柔而带着犹豫，他知道无论什么时候做这种事都不合适，这是悖德。Steve不会允许这个的，他醒来知道了说不定就不会再理他了。

想到这里Erik感到一阵溢满胸膛的绝望迅速漫上头颅，喉咙发烫，哽阻得发疼。但他已经决定要做这档子事了。

他把Steve的上衣解开，让漂亮的胸膛暴露在空气里，几乎毫不犹豫地含住了在冷空气里微微挺立的一边乳头。

Erik用舌尖细致地描摹着乳头的形状，一手揉搓上另一边柔软的胸部。

他眷恋地吸吮舔舐着，打心里喜欢上了这可爱的部位，直到Steve的整个前胸几乎被弄得湿漉漉的才依依不舍地离开。

温柔的吻贴着皮肤滑下，直到刺眼的白色绷带拦住了双唇的去路。

 

 

Erik感觉心里针刺一样疼，本来他才该是躺在这里不省人事的那个。他把脸轻轻靠在Steve的腰间，贴在微暗光线下惨白的纱布上，感受着伤口下滚烫血液的流动，一阵一阵地鼻子发酸。

他本可以救下Steve的，甚至可以救下Zubin，但他没有，就算亲眼看着这一切发生也无能为力。

Erik褪下他的裤子，把一手手指放进嘴里浸湿，然后小心地探向隐秘的后穴。他一边极富技巧的摩挲抚弄着Steve的下体，一边用指腹按揉着紧致的穴口。

愧疚再次从眼眶冲出热汽，他就着那些疼得咽不下的唾液含住了根部的柔软阴囊，细细的一点点舔舐吮吸。身下人的下身渐渐紧绷，敏感的穴口只轻轻触碰就会微微收缩。

Erik试图用赎罪的心情来缓解此刻的罪恶感，然而毫无用处，仅仅加重了他的自责，尤其是他知道Steve不会责怪自己。

他能做的也许只有这个了——给Steve一个赞爆了的口交。

想着他不由得自嘲地笑笑，开始像个虔诚的信徒般舔弄起Steve的柱身，握着前端用拇指挑逗着铃口。

在穴口不断努力拓展的手指已经能刺入两个指节了，内部紧紧夹着侵入的异物。Erik开始用力深入扩张的时候，甚至听到了Steve难受的闷哼。

肠壁被翻搅刺激出些许肠液，这让Erik增加手指的动作容易了些，手里阴茎的前端随着动作开始冒出透明液体。

 

 

Steve的身体比Erik想象的要敏感得多，即便在昏睡状态下，Erik也不需要像那些网站上说的那样撩拨很久，手里的小家伙就已经羞涩地胀大抬头了。

Erik将整个前端含了进去，温暖的舌将前液往下舔抹，舌尖绕着铃口和冠状沟不断刺激。他满意地感受到嘴里的柱身变粗上昂，笑着用手压住Steve挺动的小腹。

啧啧的水声里深入的手指摸到了那块稍硬的重点，试探地朝那一推，后穴立即难耐的收紧夹住手指，阴茎同时在Erik嘴里猛地一颤，前端溢出更多液体，情欲气息重重的弥散开来。

Erik自如地主导着一切，也就只有Steve在睡梦中时，他能完全占有着他的身体，把他紧紧握进掌心。

Erik围绕着那一点猛地进攻，不断按揉碾压，然后在Steve的下体为过于激烈的快感抽动得厉害的时候，给他做了个完美的深喉。

Steve发出呜咽的呻吟，在睡梦中皱眉忍耐。Erik受到激励地加快速度，然而还要分心照顾自己硬得发疼的下体。

他叹了口气，伸手去拉开自己的裤链，稍稍安抚着裆里顶胀的阴茎。

 

 

然而对口交始终没有多少经验的小豹子没能完全适应这个，前端抵在喉咙里深深的戳刺让他收紧了咽喉，原本按住Steve胯部的手忙着自慰，没想到Steve不受控制地再次挺胯，直接深深顶进了他的喉咙，Erik连鼻尖都埋进了耻毛里。

Erik被呛得一咳，整个喉咙都裹紧了Steve的阴茎。小男孩被刺激得眼泪都出来了，脸也涨红一片，听着Steve睡梦中美妙的呻吟就安慰安慰自己，至少说明自己技术不错。

他继续套弄着自己的下体，前后晃着头吞吐着Steve，直到某一时刻抵在他舌面上的可爱的小孔兴奋的张开，Erik就带着笑意含着整个前端猛的吮吸，在他体内的手指同时往腺点重重一按，得逞地让他甜腻的呻吟着射在自己嘴里。

 

 

显然Steve平时不怎么待见他的小家伙，Erik这样想。口中的阴茎颤抖着连射了好几次，烫热的精液喷洒进口腔时Erik吞下去了大部分，嘴里还能剩下不少。

他舔下挂在牙齿上的残留含在嘴里，味道不是特别好，但足够让他脸红心跳了。

Erik把Steve翻过身去，在他小腹下保护性的垫了一个枕头，提起他的腿根使他做出半跪趴的姿势，方便进入、减小伤害——至少那些网站上是这么说的。

第一轮Steve的后穴被刺激分泌出的肠液已经让内部湿润滑腻，但还不足以直接插入。他不想让Steve的腰伤更严重。

他低头把脸凑过去，轻轻掰开柔软的臀瓣，双唇覆上了嫩红的穴口，灵巧的舌将口腔里的精液送入柔嫩的内壁，激烈细致的快感迅速使得肠壁敏感地收缩推挤着异物。

Erik从穴口的皱褶一点点缓慢地舔舐进去，用力地推进口中剩余的液体。他僵硬地往穴口缝隙增加手指，就着里头滑腻的体液与唇舌一同拓展着这张止不住流水的小嘴。

 

 

Steve的表情逐渐显得不那么难受，皮肤表面浮起一层薄汗。当Steve无意识地发出低沉喘息时，Erik才猛然意识到自己已经做到这一步了。

此时的Steve全然不知发生了什么，可爱的小穴羞涩地舔吮回应着Erik，欲拒还迎地配合着扩张动作，饥渴的与他吮吻着，仿佛渴望着Erik更大火力的入侵。

然而他醒来就是另一个人了，即便是这样完完全全受情欲支配下的本能反应，这一部分的Steve也并不属于他。

Steve不会回应他表达的任何一点爱意，哪怕少年热烈的感情整栋楼的人都知道。

水汽再次溢上眼眶，心中的满簇爱火狠狠被阴冷寒冰下的水浸没溺毙，深深在心底冻出斑驳的泪痕。

他屏息喘着粗气，情难抑制地、咬牙切齿地吻上去，温顺的括约肌仿佛懂他心思，安抚似的吮吸起他的唇舌。

 

 

他出现的不巧，Steve和Zubin本就是一对完美的恋人，尽管Erik为没能护住Steve而愧疚不已，可Steve的伤甚至都不是为了他而受的。

他们只是为彼此而活，也愿为彼此而死。

Erik的视线在湿润的鼻息里被泪水模糊，他停止了肛吻改用手指进去搅弄。

他深知自己的行为是不能被原谅的，他正亲手斩断自己手里那根牵着Steve手腕的细线，从此再不可能追上Steve的步伐。

他早该放掉这根线了，却受心里盲目的爱意支配着躯体，甘心做追随在旁的陪衬。

Steve只需要给Zubin任何一丝Erik从没可能得到的爱意，他就被这根线轻易的拽翻在地，一路跌倒爬起，磕得头破血流也未曾放手。

 

 

Erik想要逃跑的心理逐渐因为破罐破摔而麻木，他的阴茎该死的又烫又硬——由于头一次做这种事的刺激感，它并没有因为Erik情绪的低落而软下去。

前端终于抵上温润柔嫩的穴口时，热情的软肉迅速吞入包裹，吮吸吞吐着他硬得滴水的前端。

过于舒适的触感让他难以抑制地向内捅入，内壁被撞开的部分饥渴难耐地缠裹上去，随后Steve的呻吟听上去明显更好听了。

Erik缓慢地推入到底，被紧致湿热的穴肉爽得睁不开眼，与此同时Steve由于猛地被填满而喉间溢出充斥情欲的喘息——若是他醒着，估计早就因为被撩拨得敏感到极致的后穴崩溃哭泣了。

他任由自己的腰不由自主地挺动抽插着，一手护着Steve的腰。

Erik感到内壁不断随着Steve的呼吸缠裹收紧，如同潮汐一般就着那些体液舞动吞吐着自己的阴茎，咂出响亮的水声，这实在太过了。

是了，怎么可能放得下，这样完美而令人深陷的Steve。仅只是身体已如此美丽，他的灵魂更璀璨上万分。

然而Steve的每一部分都不曾，也不会属于他。

 

 

令人头皮发麻的快感与等比的罪恶感一同涌上头顶，Erik难以抑制地想着他们的一切，此刻比饮了烈酒还要醉得更甚。

他从一开始就已摒弃了骄傲，丢盔卸甲，把自己碾进了尘埃仰首观望，明知满盘皆输，却怀着一腔的柔软爱意迎上了刀刃。

直到Zubin这次的出现，彻底把心口软肉搅成一滩鲜血淋漓的烂泥。

下腹的快感源源不断涌上来，肠壁仍旧热情地迎合着所有动作，紧紧贴合着Erik的形状。

倏地，那滴积蓄已久的泪水划破空气，滴落到Steve的衣服上，挟带着少年最难以自抑的痛苦。温热的泪一齐冲出眼眶，顺着脸颊滴落到胸膛，而这甚至伴随着下体带来的快感。

噢，那些水渍应该会在Steve醒来前干掉的，Erik想。

那些泪水终于也越过倔强的睫毛落下——不知多少次，为了眼前这个人。

 

 

Erik注意到Steve的表情掺杂进了痛苦和难耐，喘息粗重。Erik有些恐惧地感到滚烫的血液正在Steve的小腹下涌动，随着他的动作再次染红绷带，Steve刚软下去不久的阴茎重又精神地贴上他的手。

他倾尽了整个少年时代来爱Steve，并且无悔于此。他只是从未明白，从未搞懂某些事情。

为何，骄傲潇洒滚进了俯首胆怯的腹中。  
为何，自我的君王为了一个人摧眉折腰。  
又为何，生命的所有都揉进了卑微的渴望。

这些快感，以及Steve的一切，都是属于Zubin的，他不过是在不懂规矩地越界，做着卑鄙的小偷。

当Steve和Zubin毫不犹豫的挡在彼此身前，竭尽最后一分气力也要亲吻对方时，他才终于明白了一些别的事情。

他其实从未真正站在Steve身旁过，  
而今后也不能了。

 

 

Erik将Steve翻过来，捞起他瘫软的腰肢，让他整个靠在自己身上。Erik看到Steve的睫毛已全被生理泪水浸湿，正伏在他的颈窝里，微张着唇大口喘息，柔弱而无力。

他轻轻抚摸着怀里人的背，紧紧地抱了很久，泪流不止。

他向来离他很远，从没有让Steve为他停留的资格。

Erik很敬佩羡慕着Ted——Ted有着他比不上的一切，可以那样自然而理所应当地陪伴着Steve，并能给Steve想要的感情。

他来得太晚，挤不进Steve的生活。

他心房里那些勤勤恳恳地为Steve不断绽放的烟火，全在此刻被粗鲁地揉成一团废纸，攥到折痕硌疼手心。胸膛里拥挤地撑着的千万头猛兽，这时一齐用尽力气地悲鸣长啸。

 

 

Erik痛哭着用力顶入更深，里头涌出的热流使甬道更加湿滑，每一次的插入都钉入更深处，极度的快感令他在哭泣中屏息——犹如溺死深海的窒息感，最终抽噎着大口将空气吸进肺里。

不论他离Steve多么遥远，他都在以自己最好的样子努力追逐，期望着有一天能配得上站在Steve身旁。

但现在那不再重要了，他只希望Steve能好好的，即使Steve的世界里不再有他。

是了，为何饮鸩止渴。  
因为见过了他的笑啊。

Erik吮吻着Steve的脖颈，泪水再次将E他的视线全部氤氲成Steve的肤色，滚落下去沾湿了Steve的皮肤。

Steve的笑容是这世上最美好的事物，Erik愿意倾尽所有去留住它。

 

 

他啃咬着Steve耳后柔软的皮肤，揉着他柔软的发丝，交换着彼此滚烫的温度。他能听到Steve在他耳旁接连不断的嘤咛喘息，软弱而急促。

Erik感觉到两人腹间Steve已经湿得不行的阴茎戳着自己，回头看到泪水从Steve的眼角滑下，便努力加快速度，盲目地顶撞着那块敏感点，使Steve的喘息更加绵长，甚至开始小声尖叫。

他想要留住Steve的快乐，即便是亲手毁灭这些日子付出的一切，即便是自此消失在他面前。

猛烈的快感在Erik体内穿梭，情绪与欲望高涨着即将达到顶峰。Erik把头埋进史蒂夫的颈窝痛哭着发出喟叹，把唇贴到史蒂夫的发梢撕心裂肺地无声低吼。

Steve颤抖着弓起背，Erik搂着他的腰窝，爱欲终于一齐迸发在股间，肆意挥洒在两人肌肤贴合处。

即便是做了背叛Steve与他自己的罪人。

 

 

倚在Erik怀里的Steve额上冒着汗珠，张着唇在余韵中小口呼吸，雪白的绷带已被伤口出的血染得猩红。

他沉默着用热毛巾给史蒂夫一点点、细细地清理，擦净了身子换好药，安置妥当后跪在了沙发旁。

Erik久久地看着Steve，兴许是出于眷恋不舍。他的眉眼，他的鼻尖，他的脸颊，他的唇，他的发丝。

他本想要吻吻那双漂亮的唇的，但犹豫着放弃了。

他想自己不配吻Steve的唇了，那会玷污他的。

Erik拉过Steve的手腕摩挲了一会儿，然后吻上了他的掌心。他把脸埋在那里很久，感受着Steve掌心软肉的温度。

 

 

忽然，他抬起头来，利落地擦去沾上Steve无名指尖的泪滴，起身走了。


End file.
